SuperNerd295
Category:Rulers of Wiki SuperNerd295 is a member of The Rulers of Wiki and hates Pokemon GO so much he wants to sue Niantic for making such a horrible game that he feels is trying to disgrace his love for the series. He also tags around the fellow Rulers for his sole entertainment purposes and has a strange obsession with Kamata Kun and all of Rowlet's forms, even making a swarm of Robot Decidueye, and a Robot Kamata Kun that killed an entire army of 666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666 cloned Frieza's while SuperNerd watched an episode of Over The Garden Wall. He and his wife are some of he first Potatoes. History SuperNerd295 was born on June 24, 2015 making him one of the younger members of Rulers. He is a huge fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion, the hit anime series made by Hideaki Anno, the creator of Shin Gojira, and along with Kamata Kun, made it his favorite movie in the world. He has been part of the Rulers for a while but just hides and does nothing in big situation since he needs to ship his favorite ship, Window X Ceiling Tile "A see through relationship!" "easily shattered by the lightest contact!" "No ones on the bottom!". He also finds it important to tell people things he is not, such as the guy that made them and their biggest fan, both of which are only aimed at people he hates and meant for making them look like retards. Powers in all forms *Close encounters with the Sock kind- SuperNerd295 is capable of finding and talking to Sockpuppets and has spoken to their leader Sockpuppetry Guy saying he was on his side, only to announce him to the rest of Rulers causing their epic battle to begin. *Nerd-Ray- SuperNerd can shoot a beam of complete Nerd knowledge that causes non-nerds to have their heads explode violently. *Jokes- SuperNerd can make really bad puns that make people in the area that hear them feel like he is an idiot, only for him to attack them. * DUMBISE- SuperNerd makes someone feel so dumb that he causes text saying "DUMBTALITY" to appear on screen. The person effected becomes so dumb they leave the area or just do really dumb stuff like taking several showers in a row. *Transforming- SuperNerd can chant several things to change form *HyperRoboTrobo powahz of teh fourth wall breaking - SuperNerd can make machines and even break the fourth wall while doing so. These machines can be crudely drawn charmanders or life size, 100% accurate robots that mimick the every movement that their respective living creatures are based off of. Powers in Potato form Self Duplication - SuperNerd makes a bunch of clones of himself. Powers in Battle form *Everything you could possibly do with a couple of celery sticks...- the name says it all * AT FIELD- SuperNerd summons an AT FIELD to protect form incoming attacks. His is stronger then any used before *Berserk- SuperNerd is pushed into a fit of rage so violent he destroys and murders (brutally) everything around him. His jaw disconnects and hangs motionless while his eyes turn white. After a while if not calmed down he goes snychro rate over 9,000 and now can use all of his battle forms functions, but wildly and without much control. He also mercilessly kills, rips apart, and eats his foes (most of the time the eating part happens while they are alive) and can even destroy the universe if he is touching Kamata Kun. This form is said to be mroe deadly then even Redman. *Progressive hair line- SuperNerd's shoulder pylons pop out controllable progressive hair lines that can cut through everything. *Levitation - SuperNerd can levitate. nuff said. *Death- Death .|250x250px]] Powers in human form Human form does not have any special powers. POLLZZZZZZ LEL Are you and idiot? No, but im deep fried stop asking me this THATS MAMA LUIGI TO YOU MARIO pingas Why does this page exist??? Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Because Mosufan Category:Poop Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Category:Protagonists